


У меня есть только твой номер

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: Какой-то случайный парень вдруг начинает писать Денни сообщения и не сдается, пока не начинает нравиться ему.Вся история в диалогах.





	У меня есть только твой номер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Have Is Your Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862039) by [OnlyHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim). 



> Жирный текст – Стив, италик – Денни, (...) паузы между сообщениями.

**Чувак, та девица в углу все время на меня пялится. Может, мне просто подойти и сказать ей, что я гей?**

_ Кто это? _

**Но что если она смотрит по другой причине? Тогда может получится чертовски неловко…**

_ Серьезно, чувак, кто ты, черт подери, такой? _

**Думаю, я просто буду ее полностью игнорировать, и ей придется прекратить в конце концов, да?**

_ Ты уверен, что не ошибся номером? _

**О, слава богу, она уходит. Представляешь, как некомфортно, когда кто-то на тебя так смотрит?**

_ Возможно, не так некомфортно, как неизвестный псих, пишущий тебе без всякой причины. _

**Ладно, мне пора. Было здорово поболтать с тобой, чувак.**

_ Проваливай…  _

_ *** _

**Блядь, думаю, я завалил тест**

_ О, нет, только не ты. _

**Я не ожидал ни одного из вопросов, должно быть читал не те главы.**

_ Серьезно, какого хрена ты мне пишешь и кто ты вообще? _

**Окей, если честно, я не ходил ни на одно занятие.**

_ Мне наплевать. Я, блядь, просто хочу знать, почему ты не оставишь меня в покое _

**И, возможно, я слишком невнимательно просмотрел тест. Но он выглядел довольно простым, понимаешь?**

_ Нет, не понимаю. Повторяю: мне наплевать. _

**Думаешь, я завалю этот курс?**

_ Пожалуйста, умоляю, прекрати мне писать _

**Он просто факультативный. Вряд ли это испортит мою ведомость или что-то в таком духе.**

_ Так, все, я блокирую твой номер. Сразу, как разберусь, каким образом это делается.  _

**Чувак, спасибо тебе. Я теперь чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Позже поговорим.**

_ Нет никаких позже. Просто прекрати _

_ *** _

**Черт, этот парень никогда не перестанет со мной говорить**

_ Даже представить не могу, как это может раздражать _

**Я просто сел на единственное свободное место. Разве он не знает, что не принято вступать в разговор с незнакомцами?**

_ Кажется, некоторым людям не знакома эта концепция  _

**Он такооой скучный. И совсем не привлекательный. Не стоило бы даже на одну ночь. Хотя я мог бы на это пойти, у меня давно не было секса.**

_ О, черт, сми. СМИ _

**Нет, стой, я просто пошутил. Я так не делаю. Отлично, теперь я произвел полностью неверное впечатление.**

_ Мое единственное впечатление о тебе — это то, что у тебя нет уважения к личному пространству других людей. И вменяемости, возможно.  _

**Спасибо, чувак. Я бы не хотел начать с неправильной ноты.**

_ Какой ноты? Нет никакой ноты. Нет никакого начала. Просто прояви немного здравого смысла и ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ _

**Извини, я должен идти. Вскоре еще поговорим, окей?**

_ Пожалуйста, не надо. _

_ *** _

**Извини, что давно не писал. Был занят**

_ О, нет, снова ты _

**Оказывается, тот курс был очень важный, но мне разрешили пересдать тест. Так что я занимался**

_ Я был так счастлив. Думал, что избавился от тебя _

**Пересдавал сегодня и, думаю, в этот раз сдал**

_ Потрясающе _

**Ох, черт, я такой невоспитанный. Мы давно общаемся, а я не представился. Меня зовут Стив.**

_ Могу я узнать еще и фамилию? Буду знать, что писать в судебном запрете. _

**Знаешь, я действительно наслаждаюсь нашими разговорами. Ты замечательный слушатель.**

_ Наверное потому, что ты игнорируешь все, что я пишу  _

**Я правда рад, что встретил тебя**

_ Ты не… а, да чего я напрягаюсь _

_ *** _

**Чувак, я сейчас ТАК счастлив**

_ Ну, начинается _

**Мы выиграли региональный полуфинал. Если одолеем финал, пойдем на национальный**

_ Что, футбол? Так ты тот Стив. Стив МакГаррет, квотербек _

**Вот дерьмо, ты не должен был догадаться**

_ Ну, тогда тебе стоило быть осторожнее. Ты довольно знаменит _

**Да ладно**

_ Так и есть. В этом колледже нет ни одной девушки, которая бы не была влюблена в тебя. Подожди, ты же гей. Чувак, сколько разбитых сердец _

**Блядь, ты не должен был уловить связь. Ты не можешь… Я никому не говорил**

_ Расслабься, я не собираюсь никому рассказывать. Зачем мне? _

**Чтобы отомстить за мою надоедливость?**

_ Ха, так ты прекрасно осознаешь, что надоедал _

_ … _

_ Я никому не расскажу, хорошо? Обещаю. Я бы с удовольствием тебе отомстил, но не таким образом _

**Спасибо**

_ Пожалуйста _

**Подожди… Ты со мной разговариваешь**

_ Я с самого начала с тобой разговаривал. Это ты был тем парнем, который вообще не обращал внимания на мои слова _

**Да, потому что ты вечно пытался меня прогнать. Сейчас ты в самом деле разговариваешь**

_ Ну, я могу распознать проигранное сражение, когда его вижу _

**Я теперь еще больше счастлив. Не думал, что это произойдет**

_ Правда? Это много для тебя значит? _

**Да, много. До тебя тяжело достучаться, Денни**

_ Как нахрен ты узнал мое имя? _

**Так же как и номер? Ты написал их на стене в туалете**

_ Я не писал. Зачем бы мне это делать? _

**Не знаю, потому что тебе одиноко?**

_ Мне не… сукинсын _

**Эй, нет никакой необходимости так со мной говорить. Я думал, это ты написал**

_ Я не про тебя. Мой друг, точнее, бывший друг, так прикольнулся. Я решил, что он шутит, но этот мудак и правда это сделал.  _

**Ты не проверил?**

_ Проверил, но там ничего не было. Говнюк должно быть все стер, прежде чем я посмотрел _

**Ну, возможно я скажу не то, что ты хочешь услышать, но я рад, что он это сделал**

_ Почему? _

**Потому что я счастлив, что встретил тебя**

_ Мы не встретились на самом деле. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь _

**Я знаю, что ты мастерски владеешь сарказмом, и что ты забавный, хоть и не подозреваешь об этом, как мне кажется. И, не знаю, в тебе что-то есть**

_ Что-то есть? _

**Да… что-то, что заставляет меня хотеть разговаривать с тобой. Не знаю, мне всегда весело, когда мы общаемся, даже если я чертовски тебя раздражаю.**

_ Рад побыть твоим развлечением _

**Я не это имел в виду. Я просто… ты мне нравишься**

_ Окей _

**Что, это все? Только окей?**

_ Да, окей. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? _

**Не знаю, я тебе душу раскрываю, рассказываю о своих чувствах, и все, что ты можешь сказать — это окей?**

_ Раскрываешь мне душу? Ты немного преувеличиваешь, тебе не кажется? _

**На самом деле нет. Я обычно не говорю о чувствах. Никогда.**

_ Окей _

**Серьезно? Снова окей?**

_ Окей, я ценю это. И, возможно, тоже рад, а может и нет, что он это сделал _

**:D**

_ *** _

**Слушай, я тут подумал, что это довольно несправедливо**

_ Что именно? _

**Ты знаешь кто я, а я нет**

_ С чего ты так решил? _

**Ну, ты меня видел, а я знаю лишь твое имя**

_ Вообще-то, я никогда тебя не видел, просто знаю по имени. Я никогда не ходил на матчи _

**Оу**

**Хочешь исправить это?**

_ Ты о чем? _

**Хочешь встретиться?**

_ Не знаю. Не думал об этом, на самом деле _

**Так подумай**

_ *** _

_ Вау, если бы я знал, как ты выглядишь, я бы давным давно перестал тебя прогонять _

**??**

_ Я сходил на игру _

**Оу *краснеет***

_ Что, хочешь сказать, ты застенчивый? _

**Нет… То есть, да**

_ Думаю, ты мог бы уже привыкнуть, со всеми этими людьми вокруг тебя _

**Да, но они меня не волнуют. Когда так говорит человек, который мне действительно нравится, все по-другому**

_ Как скажешь. В любом случае, я теперь чувствую себя немножко придурком, сходив посмотреть на тебя, в то время как ты не мог меня узнать. Мы должны встретиться _

**Серьезно?**

_ Ага _

**:D**

**Как ты хочешь это сделать?**

_ Кофе? Может, сегодня? _

**Звучит отлично**

_ Главный кафетерий, 7 вечера. Я буду тем парнем, который тебя ищет ;) _

**Супер! Жду с нетерпением**

_ Я тоже _

_ *** _

**Я встретил очень симпатичного парня сегодня**

_ Да ну? _

**Да. У него шикарные голубые глаза, гладко зачесанные назад светлые волосы, обаятельный. И он ОЧЕНЬ мне понравился**

_ Теперь ты заставляешь МЕНЯ краснеть _

**Он немного короткий, но, думаю, я справлюсь :P**

_ Эй! _

**Плохо, что ему пришлось уйти прежде, чем я смог его поцеловать**

_ Ты хотел? _

**О, да, определенно. Такие губы, как я мог не захотеть**

_ Прекрати это _

**Что?**

_ Говорить все эти вещи _

**Почему?**

_ Потому _

**Потому? Это твой ответ?**

_ Потому что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать _

**А это плохо?**

_ Да _

**Почему?**

_ Потому что мы только что встретились _

**И что?**

_ То, что это слишком быстро _

**Формально, мы не только что встретились, мы уже почти два месяца разговариваем**

_ Это не в счет _

**Почему нет??**

_ Потому что лично мы не встречались _

**Но мы узнавали друг друга. Мы давно не незнакомцы**

_ Ты это говоришь, просто чтобы залезть мне в штаны _

**Это ты сказал, не я**

_ Ну а разве это не так? _

**Возможно… когда-нибудь…**

_ Вот видишь? _

**Хочешь сказать, что ты этого не хочешь? Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел**

_ Дело не в этом _

**А в чем тогда?**

_ …  _

**Денни?**

_ Не знаю, ясно? Знаю только, что для этого слишком рано _

**Мне рано хотеть поцеловать тебя?**

_ Нет. В смысле, да _

**Так да или нет?**

_ Дело в том, что… Можем мы пока оставить эту тему? _

**Ладно. Но я смогу хотя бы снова тебя увидеть?**

_ Да, конечно _

**Когда?**

_ В субботу после матча? _

**Договорились :D**

_ Хорошо. Увидимся _

_ *** _

**Я знал, что твои губы просто созданы для поцелуев**

_ Ты прекратишь? _

**Я лишь говорю, что было действительно здорово**

_ Знаю, я был там _

**Так тебе тоже понравилось?**

_ Сам разве не догадываешься? _

**Догадываюсь**

_ Тогда давай перестанем говорить об этом? _

**Просто интересно, в чем еще хороши твои губы**

_ Стивен! _

**Что? Я всего лишь говорю тебе, что думаю**

_ Хорошо, но молчи _

**Таким образом ты разрешаешь мне фантазировать о тебе?**

_ Да. Нет! Черт, ты невыносим  _

**Ты же в курсе, как я обожаю выводить тебя из себя**

_ Я заметил _

**Мне нравится, что ты такой страстный. Это заставляет задумываться, в чем еще проявляется вся эта страсть**

_ Стоп!! _

**Тебя правда это так сильно раздражает?**

_ Да _

**Почему?**

_ Твои мысли провоцируют мои мысли _

**И что в этом плохого?**

_ Ты когда-нибудь смотрелся в зеркало?  _

**А это здесь при чем?**

_ Ты красавчик. Если я начну думать об этом, то не смогу остановиться _

**Я уж точно не буду жаловаться**

_ Знаю, что не будешь. Именно поэтому кто-то должен держать ситуацию под контролем _

**Окей. Если ты хочешь притормозить, мы притормозим. Я не стану тебя принуждать**

_ Спасибо _

**Могу я только спросить, почему ты так осторожен?**

_ Мне не нравится нестись сломя голову. Мы не знаем, куда все это нас приведет, и предпочел бы не торопиться _

**Нет проблем, мы можем это сделать**

_ Не ты ли сам был непреклонен, ясно дав понять, что одноразовые встречи не для тебя? _

**Да. Но с тобой об этом даже речи не идет**

_ Откуда ты знаешь? Мы едва знакомы. Мы можем захотеть прекратить, повстречавшись всего неделю _

**Можем, но я не думаю, что так будет**

_ Как ты можешь знать?  _

**У меня хорошее предчувствие**

_ Предчувствие? _

**Да, действительно очень хорошее предчувствие. И я научился доверять своей интуиции**

_ Ну, у меня-то нет причин ей доверять _

**Нет, так что для нас совершенно нормально подождать**

_ Спасибо, я это ценю _

**Я серьезно настроен, Денни. И если тебе нужно время, то без проблем, я подожду**

_ Ладно. Но я смогу снова тебя увидеть? _

**Очень на это надеюсь. Обещаю вести себя хорошо**

_ У тебя получится _

_ *** _

**Слушай, я вроде припоминаю, ты говорил что-то о желании подождать**

_ Ну и как я должен устоять, м? Перед всеми этими руками, губами, и языком, и…  _

_ Кроме того, пятое свидание вряд ли считается спешкой _

**Раз ты так считаешь**

_ Я прямо отсюда могу увидеть твою глупую самодовольную ухмылку _

**Ты сам сказал, что не можешь передо мной устоять**

_ Уже жалею об этом _

**А я ни о чем не жалею**

_ … я тоже, и ты это знаешь _

**Сложно не заметить. Ты выглядел ОЧЕНЬ увлеченным**

_ Как и ты _

**Не спорю. Хотел бы я успеть сделать больше**

**О, стоп, извини, сейчас я могу об этом говорить?**

_ Можешь. Какой смысл тебя останавливать, если я не перестаю думать о тебе, с тех пор как ты ушел _

**Правда?**

_ Ага. Мне и самому вроде как хотелось большего _

**Виноват исключительно твой сосед**

_ Да уж _

**Так, эм… чем ты хотел заняться?**

_ Ты правда хочешь это делать? _

**Делать что?**

_ Говорить об этом в переписке _

**Вроде того, да**

_ Стив…  _

**Пожалуйста?**

_ Ладно _

**:D**

**Так о чем ты думал, когда я ушел?**

_ Как хорошо было чувствовать твою руку… Теперь я представляю, каково было бы почувствовать твой рот _

**Я мог бы сделать это реально хорошо, детка**

_ Я знаю, что мог бы _

**Что еще?**

_ Каково было бы взять в рот твой член _

**Окей**

_ Всего лишь окей? _

**Да, просто… просто продолжай**

_ Я бы хотел узнать какой ты на вкус… Ты большой, и я хочу знать, как глубоко смогу принять тебя, потому что я бы хотел принять твой член до самого горла _

**Ебать, Денни…**

_ О, да, и это тоже. После того как я отсосу тебе и позволю кончить в меня, я раскрою тебя пальцами, осторожно, не торопясь, чтобы ты прочувствовал каждое мое движение  _

**Пожалуйста продолжай**

_ И когда ты будешь готов, когда начнешь умолять, я войду в тебя и, черт подери, я уверен, ты будешь охуенно хорош, такой тесный, такой горячий _

_ Я начну двигаться, сначала медленно, пока ты не привыкнешь, а потом начну вколачиваться в тебя, так сильно и жестко, что ты будешь орать мое имя _

**Ебатьебатьебать**

_ Дааа, я буду трахать тебя долго, резко, до самого основания, пока ты не забудешь кто ты есть, пока не перестанешь соображать, и тогда я возьму твой член и буду дрочить тебе до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, крича и метаясь подо мной _

**Бог мой, Денни, мне нужно тебя увидеть, ты так сильно нужен мне сейчас**

_ И что же тебе нужно, Стивен? _

**Мне нужен твой член внутри, мне так сильно это нужно. Я трахаю себя пальцами, но мне нужно больше, мне нужен ты**

_ Ты что? _

**О, да, я трахал себя, одновременно с тем, как ты писал, вводил в себя пальцы один за другим, и представлял, что это ты**

_ Блядь, Стив _

**Денни, я хочу, мне очень нужно, чтобы ты трахнул меня**

_ Хорошо, Стив, хорошо, но мне пиздец как нужно кончить прямо сейчас _

**Кончи для меня, Денни, детка… кончи в меня**

_ …  _

_ … _

_ … _

**Денни, ты там?**

_ Да, я… черт, это было круто _

**Даа**

_ Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя _

**Уверен, что представляю. Мы сделаем это? В эти выходные?**

_ О, да, я выгоню ублюдка соседа, если придется _

**Я очень жду**

_ Мне, кхм, вроде как нужно в душ _

**И мне. Эй, Денни?**

_ Что? _

**Спасибо, что не послал меня**

_ Я вроде как посылал, Стив. Это все ты, упрямый напористый мудак _

**Оу, детка, ты говоришь такие приятные вещи**

_ Заткнись и иди спать _

**LOL Спокойной ночи, Денни**

_ Ночи, Стив _

 


End file.
